1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a water toy which is played with using water.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, there are sold many toys with which children can play in bathrooms or swimming pools. For example, figures floating in the water or toys driven by motors to move on the surface of water are most popular in such water toys. In recent years, owing to the advancement of manufacturing and development technologies of toys, there have been developed many toys with children, who tend to get tired easily and grow soon, can play for a long period of time.
For example, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3039377 proposes a toy in which there is provided a water tank having a draincock in a bottom portion, and water stored in the water tank is discharged from the draincock towards a waterwheel to cause it to turn, whereby a plurality of operating portions which are linked with the waterwheel are caused to operate in association with turns of the waterwheel.
In addition, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3098450 proposes a toy to be played with in a bathroom or the like in which water held in a bathtub is pumped up by an electric pump so as to be discharged from a discharge port, a tap or a shower nozzle which is attached to the toy so that the player can have a shower of the bathtub water.